Whose Daughter? !
by pie480
Summary: She was a student in college learning how to be a surgeon. Then she was murdered by a crazy racist. Now she's who's daughter? ! Rated T for cussing and violence.
1. Death and Life

**I do not own KHR, though I certainly wouldn't refuse the money made from selling it...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Well shit. This was a sucky way to die. She knew she had bad luck when it came to jinxes and this had proven it. Her name was Naomi. She was nineteen years old and was half Japanese on her mom's side and one fourth Italian and one fourth American on her dad's side. In other words, a whole bunch of different races mixed together because of the immigrants from all the other countries, or as she liked to joke about, mutt. She had brown hair (her mother's), blue eyes (from her father), and fairly clean but golden yellow skin. She is, err, _was_ attending the Tokyo Medical University.

She had been walking back to her apartment late at night cause she'd been at cram school. One of her male friends had offered to walk her home saying that it was dangerous and could get mugged or something. She had declined, confident in her black belt Judo skills, saying that she would be fine. "What's the worse that could happen anyway?" she had joked. "Get killed by a mad man or something?" That right there had been her jinx. Little did she know, as she didn't listen to radio reports and rarely read the newspaper, that there was indeed crazy murderer on the loose in Tokyo at that time. It also just happened to be that she fit the crazy man's target: half blood foreign women.

Anyway, she was walking along an empty (cause it was 11:45 p.m.) street when a guy stumbled out of a nearby alleyway. He looked drunk and was stumbling while singing weird drinking songs under his breath. She had intended to stay away from but when she saw him nearly trip as they passed by each other, being the Good Samaritan she was, she had rushed to catch him. It was only a few moments after catching him did the pain nerves in her stomach reach her brain and a sharp dose of pain racked through her. She looked down to see a bowie knife stuck in her stomach. She looked up at the face of the supposedly drunk man to see a maniacal grin on his face. His eyes were full of glee and insanity.

"Ha! Take that you stupid bitch!" he said gleefully. "You stupid foreign dirty mutts should just stay out of our country!" He pushed her back and she collapsed onto her back, the knife still in her. He then began kicking her side until he spit on her and walked away.

She was in so much pain when he was kicking her. But strangely enough, right now she didn't feel it. Shock, the logical doctor part of her mind told her. The knife had gone through her large intestines and her stomach and she knew she would probably faint and then die from blood loss.

Damn, she thought, I didn't get to try those new coffee beans that were supposed to arrive tomorrow at the Café. So many regrets… Speaking of coffee and regrets, it suddenly reminded her of her favorite manga and anime series Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or KHR. Her favorite character was the sadistic, coffee loving, baby tutor Reborn. He looked like a two year old baby, wore a nice black suit made just for him, had black eyes, black shaggy hair, curly sideburns, and always wore a yellow pacifier. He was called the Number One Hitman and had been an adult male in his prime before he was cursed into his baby form. Heh, she thought to herself, I'm dying. I might as well jinx myself one last time for the hell of it. After all, what's the worse that could happen, be reincarnated into the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn of something? After that, she blacked out.

When she woke, it was dark, tight and warm. "Where am I?" she asked herself. All of a sudden, it got a whole lot tighter. Then she was abruptly thrust out of somewhere and it was _cold_. She opened her eyes and saw a woman towering over her and she was _huge_! She tried to give out a scream in shock and terror but it came out as a wail. The woman, who she now recognized as a nurse, was wrapping her in something. She tried looking at it and saw that it was a pink blanket. It's not her that's big, she realized, it was her that was tiny! She was a g*d d ^n baby! Then she was in a different woman's arms. As she looked up at the woman, she was greeted to the happiest, gentlest, and most loving smile ever. Seriously, her now past parents had been good parents, but they hadn't been all real touch feely and all that. Not surprising really when she thought about it. Her mother had been a surgeon and was always busy and therefore never really had time to spend with her. Her father had been a Judo master and ran a dojo. That's where she had learned judo. Her father had also been a big believer in "tough love" and even though she knew he loved her, he wasn't really a cuddles guy.

Anyhow, back to the present. Her new mother, she could confidently say, was one of the most beautiful woman she had never seen, and that was counting all the skanky women that went through lots of surgery to make themselves look better. Having been a past doctor(ish, she was technically still a student with lots of surgery know how she got from her mom) she could tell that her mom's beauty was one hundred percent natural. She had black silky and wavy hair, vibrant green eyes, high cheekbones, and long eyelashes.

The mother had been watching her baby girl observe her and was struck by the resemblance she had to the man that she loved and thought that she was said. She had been in an accident and had not regained her memories until recently. Before that, she had been clueless about who she was and was pregnant. When she had finally regained her memories, she had heard that he had been turned into a baby. She had gone to find him and when she met him, he didn't know who she was! He had blocked or erased most of the personal memories of his past life. She realized that her baby's life wouldn't be easy and that they would probably be targeted when they saw whom her child resembled. Especially with those curly sideburns.

* * *

**Word count: 1089**


	2. Year 1

**I unfortunately do not own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 2: edited**

**Year 1**

The next time Naomi woke, it was to a midnight blue ceiling with glow in the dark stars on it. She turned her head and saw walls the color of summer sunsets. She saw that she was wrapped in a yellow blanket and was in a crib. As she was moving about she saw her hand. It was small and pudgy, just like a baby's. All of a sudden it began to truly sink in that she had _died_ and was now a _baby_! She was silent for a moment and then began to scream her little heart out. Of course, it came out sounding like a baby's wail, but she tried. Then a woman burst into the room and quickly hurried over to her before she picked her up and began rocking her back and forth trying to soothe her. Naomi eventually managed to calm down and the tenseness in the woman's body relaxed too. As she calmed down, she recognized the woman as the person who was now her new mother. Once again it struck her how beautiful her mother was, not just physically, but the way love seemed to emit from her very being, no matter how cheesy it sounded. Eventually though, she began to get drowsy and after awhile fell asleep.

Over the next few months it became obvious to both Naomi and her mother that she was no ordinary baby. She was rolling around by 11 weeks, something that usually took 15 and was starting to speak at 16 weeks. Of course, Naomi rationalized; it was because she mentally already knew how to do this. It also enjoyed watching the happiness on her mother's face as she progressed. One of her favorite days had been the day she had first spoken words and not just baby babble.

It was a Friday evening and her mother had been carrying her to her feeding chair when she said, "Mamma!" Her mother, whose name she had learnt was Felicia, Italian for "happy" or "lucky" had been shocked and then really happy. It had also helped get rid of some of the shadows in her eyes. She didn't know what her mother was doing exactly, but because of it she was always tired and had bags under her eyes. Her own new name in this world was Luciana Renato Falco. Also Italian for "Light Reborn Falcon". Speaking of Italian, she had learned that they were currently in Italy. Hence why she was learning Italian. Of course, since she was a baby, her mind allowed her to learn it really quickly.

One day, her mother had carried her past a mirror and when she saw what she looked like, she had nearly screamed in shock. She had black, curly hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was a good peach color and she had high cheekbones, full lips, and what you call a celestial nose, meaning it was slightly small and turned up. But what shocked her the most were the curly sideburns she had. She knew only one person with such natural curly sideburns and he was from an anime! Of course, that would explain why the people she had seen in this life so far had hair and eyes with what she considered unnatural colors. After all, what person was born with pink hair or purple eyes?! Of course, it also meant that she was going to be in danger later in her life because of whom her father was and with this new knowledge became determined to become as strong as soon as possible. Though, she also realized that this probably meant that her mother was in the Mafia. It would explain why her mother always seemed tired; she sometimes came back with injuries, and the guns she had found around the house. It would also explain how she met her father.

By week 22 she was crawling and by week 30 she could walk if a bit haltingly. She enjoyed making her mom happy with each development though she got slightly embarrassed by all the videos and pictures her mother would take while squealing about how cute and smart her baby girl was.

When she was 35 weeks old she began to speak Italian in sentences. Her mother was delighted. Of course, she was also teaching herself how to speak French, Chinese and Spanish at the same time, not that her mother knew that. She already knew how to speak Japanese and English because of her past life. Now, it was mainly just a matter of time until she was old enough to start training her body and get access to other books that would help her get stronger and smarter.

**Naomi's Point of View (POV)**

Eventually I was a year old. I had a private birthday party with my mother. If I didn't know about my father I might have been confused but it made sense with that knowledge. They had to be careful otherwise people would realize whose child I was and that would put them in danger. I didn't really mind though. Since we never really went out, I didn't know anyone I wanted to invite and being with mother was enough for me. I adored my mother. She was kind, yet firm with a slightly sadistic and sarcastic side and I loved her. It had become me goal to make her as happy as possible and to get strong enough to be able to protect her from anyone that came after them. Anyway, back to the birthday party. Mother had gotten me a vanilla cake with strawberries. In chocolate icing on the cake, it said, "Happy 1st Birthday Luci!" Luci was me mother's nickname for me. After all, who wanted to Luciana all the time? As pretty as it might be, it was a bit of a mouthful. Mom had gotten me three presents. One was a necklace with a green chameleon (like Leon!), one was a black fedora with an orange stripe (another shock), and the last was a gun. It was black, small, and compact. It was also just my size. I looked up at her mom in shock who just smirked at me.

"Do you really think I haven't noticed how smart you are?" she asked. I looked back in shock and slight fear. Felicia noticed my look and moved to comfort me. "Don't worry, I'm not angry or anything I just want to know why you decided to hide how smart you are from me."

I scowled and looked away, "I didn't want you to think that I'm some sort of freak or something."

Mom frowned confused, "Now why would you think that?"

I didn't look at her and mumbled, "Because from what I've read you'd probably think I was some sort of weird freak for being so smart."

Now that shocked my mother who immediately hugged me tightly, "I would never think that my Bambino. Besides," she smiled defeatedly, "considering who your father is I'm not very surprised."

Now I was surprised, "My father?" Was she going to tell me about him?

Felicia gave a smile full of love but also grief, sadness, and a bit of despair. "Yes," she said, "your father. He is very smart and is considered the best at what he does. Now," she said sharply looking at her daughter seriously, "I'm guessing you know what I do for a living?"

I nodded seriously, "You work for the Mafia."  
Her mother nodded back, just as seriously, "Yes and because of both me and your father being in the Mafia, it is inevitable that you'll be involved too. So," here she grinned a sweet and sadistic smile, "I'm going to train you to be strong enough to defend yourself. Prepare yourself cause I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're young or my daughter."

I gulped, I had never seen my mother look this way, or at least not this intense. Well, at least now I knew why my parents were attracted to each other. They were both sadists!

* * *

**Please give only constructive criticism and any advice on what you think I can do to make better. Thanks!**

**Word Count: 1348**


	3. Childhood

**Thank you reviewers for reviewing!**

**To answer a few questions...**

**I don't know when Reborn will regain his memories, haven't planned that far yet. **

**Reborn and Luci will probably meet when Reborn comes to meet Tsuna.**

**Anyway, that's all! Enjoy the story!**

**Also, I'll try to update regularly but I don't know how often that'll be with school stuff and it depends on when I get infected with Writer's Block. (Don't worry, it's not contagious! ; P )**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Childhood**

It had been seven years since her mom had started training her. She could honestly say she had gone through a Reborn worthy hell. Her mom had obviously taken some of her father's training regimes and then _improved_ them. The stamina training her father did by having dogs and wolves chase you by tying steaks to you and covering you in meat sauce? Her mother added fish and catnip so you had dogs _and_ cats chasing you! She didn't know how to swim? Her mother taught her the basics and then left her in the shark-infested parts of the Mediterranean!

She was taught how to use multiple weapons like guns, swords, spears, tonfas, nun chucks, kunai, daggers, senbons, shuriken, war fans, sickles, sai, a Bo staff, boomerangs, bows, hammers and clubs, sansetsukon (three part staff), and whips. Her favorite somewhat unexpectedly was guns (like her father). She learned how to use rifles, pistols, shotguns, revolvers, machine guns, and their variations. Her favorite type of gun was a handgun. It could be legally concealed (not that the mafia cared about what was legal) and was good for short range shooting and defense, with the right type of metals, they could be used to block weapons that might otherwise destroy guns.

Her mother also taught her or got some of her trusted friends to teach her various types of martial arts. She learned boxing, jujitsu, capoeira, karate, kenpo, wrestling, tai chi, wing chun, aikido, judo, kendo, sumo, taekwondo, muay thai, fencing, and various hand-to-hand fighting techniques.

Of course, her education hadn't been neglected either. She guessed that it helped that she now had an eidetic memory; it was a lot easier to learn things than before! She'd mastered French, Spanish and Chinese/Mandarin. She had also mastered Arabic, Russian, and German in that time. She was now currently working on learning Korean, Portuguese and Dutch. Yeah, it was a lot of languages, but all she pretty much had to do was memorize the words, their meanings, and then the rules on how to use the language, and since a lot of them had the same root backgrounds, it wasn't that hard. Plus, with the memories of her past life, her education was already college level, not that her mom knew that, but she did take this chance to learn the different background history of countries around the world, especially the parts where the mafia were involved.

Also, surprisingly along the way, she met the other Arcobaleno besides her father. It turns out that they were all friends with her mother. That was because she was related to their Sky, Luce Giglio Nero. Apparently her mother was Luce's cousin of some sort. She was the descendent of Luce's great-grandmother's second daughter who married an assassin called Zitto Falco, which is how she got her current surname. Anyway, that was how her mother had met her father. They had met at one of Luce's birthday parties before Luce had been turned into the Sky Arcobaleno. Since her mother was also a Sky (though not as strong as Luce), they got along very well. Even Verde and Viper liked her. So, as she grew up, the other Arcobaleno (who had found out that her mother was alive and not dead and then told each other) would drop by now and then and sort of became like her surrogate uncles and aunts. They would even come to her birthday parties! When they heard what had happened to her mother and how Reborn didn't remember her, it was a bit of an understatement to say that they were pissed. Even Skull had given out an impressive amount of killer bloodlust. Needless to say after that, she went through bloodlust resistance training when she almost collapsed from the sheer amount of it. Mother had made the Arcobaleno promise not to tell him about her and their daughter because she didn't want him to stay with them when he didn't even remember who she was, it would hurt too much. They had all reluctantly promised. Viper had even promised to do it without pay!

They were also the reason why she had become so smart and proficient in her studies and training. Though they obviously couldn't be there all the time, they would come by now and then to help her with her training or studying and give some tips on what she could be doing better.

The Arcobaleno all taught her various things. Viper had of course taught her how to manage money _really_ well. She had also been taught how to earn money from the stock market and manipulate it. Fon was the main reason she was so good at martial arts. Having the strongest martial arts champion in the world as a teacher does that to you. Skull had taught her how to use and drive various mobiles like motorcycles, boats, cars, and even a plane! Lal Mirch had trained her discipline and taught her parcour. Collonello taught her how to use a rifle and other guns, though he wasn't really good at any other gun besides the rifle. Verde had helped her in science and even let her participate in his safer experiments. He also made her guns that could shoot out her flame once she learned what type and how to use her Dying Will flames. They were made of Flame conductive metals that were also really hard so that the average weapon and even some of the tougher ones wouldn't be able to damage them.

What her mother and the rest of the Arcobaleno didn't know was that she had met a person that they would probably never have wanted her to meet. She had first met Kawahira (A.K.A. Checkerface) when wandering around town and had gone to investigate a weird ramen shop that had popped up in town. A ramen shop in Palermo! If that wasn't suspicious, she didn't know what was. So, she had gone inside and told him so. He had just laughed and then given her something. When she saw what it was she was shocked. It was a bracelet, but not just any bracelet. It was the bracelet she had been wearing in her previous life (when she died too!) with an added charm on to it. The bracelet was sterling silver with little charms on it in the shape of different representations of the weather (sun, cloud, sky, mist, storm, rain, and lightning). She had gotten it because it reminded her of her favorite anime and now current world KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn). She didn't know if it was coincidence or not, though most likely not. The sign of the added charm was a clam with a sun etched onto it. He had dropped it into her hand and smiled that annoying smile of his and then said seriously, "I'm sorry for the losses you will face, but stay strong and everything will turn out well in the end." She had puzzled over what he had said and then said, "Thank you for the advice," just as seriously and as she left the shop she had turned around and said, "By the way, what kind of name is Checkerface anyway?" before she winked back at him and left. After that, life had continued on as normal.

Then the accident happened. Her mother was one of the strongest people she knew, besides the Arcobaleno and all the other ridiculously strong people in the world. She had always thought that her mother would either die of old age or from some sort of epic battle. But no, she mother had died from a car crash! Some stupid old drunk driving a delivery truck hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and had rammed into her mother's car on her way back from the grocery car and then into the cliff next to the road. Her mother had never had a chance.

* * *

**Word Count: 1323**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about the cliff hanger! I'll try to update soon... If you can give me any advice on how to make this better or if there are mistakes please tell me. No nasty cussing though please. Also...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Moving Forward

**I don't own KHR!**

**Also, in response to who else she is going to lose, it's possible to lose more than just people.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Moving Forward**

She was worried. It had been two hours since her mom should've arrived home. Her mom was never this late. At first she thought that her mom might've done a little extra shopping like she did sometimes, but extra shopping didn't take two hours to do. Her mind kept going through scenarios over what might have happened to her mother. Did enemy Mafioso attack her? Or was she just stuck in traffic? At first she just sat on the couch fidgeting a bit while constantly looking at the clock on the wall. Now she was trying her best not to wear grooves into the floor. She jumped when she heard the doorbell rang and quickly ran to the door. She dragged a chair over to the door so she could look through the peephole and froze at what she saw. There were two policemen waiting in front of her door with a grim expression on their face. She got down from the chair and opened the door a crack, looking warily at the policemen. Did they find out who she was? Who her mother was and their connection to the Mafia? Or even worse; who her father was?

"Are you Luciana Falco?" policeman number one asked.

"Yes, why are you here?" she asked suspiciously. She didn't need to ask who they were; it was obvious they were police!

"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid your mother has died in a car accident." policeman number one said.

She froze. It wasn't possible. Her mother couldn't be dead. She was the strongest person she knew (again not counting the other ridiculously powerful-should-not-be-possible people in this world. cough*the Arcobaleno, Vindice, etc.* cough). Surely her mother wouldn't be taken down by a simple car crash right?

Then policeman number two came forward. "Do you have anyone you can call to take care of you? Your father or any family friends?"

She stiffened. "I never knew my father." She said coldly and then relaxed and added, "But I do have some family friends I can call."

The two policemen that had slightly flinched when she said she never knew her father relaxed a bit and asked, "Then please do so."

She nodded and then went to call the Arcobaleno (cause who else would she call?) and left the door open for the police to come in if they wanted to. After all, it would be kinda weird if she closed the door on them and had them wait outside in front of her house while she called the Arcobaleno. She used the conference call button to call them all at once.

Unexpectedly, Viper answered first. "Hello, Felicia? What is it?"

Hearing Viper ask for her mom nearly made her choke, but she calmed down and said, "Hi Auntie Viper, I'm afraid it's not mom, but me Luci on the phone at the moment." Her voice nearly cracked when she mentioned her mother but she continued on, "I'm sorry for calling all of you, but I have something really important to tell all of you. Could you wait a bit for everyone else to connect before I tell you?" Viper tched slightly in annoyance but she could tell that her surrogate aunt was curious and slightly worried. After a few minutes all the Arcobaleno were on the phone.

"Alright gaki," this was Lal, "What was so important that you needed to call all of us?"

Once again she froze, her mind once again remembering why she had called all of them.

"Luci?" asked Collonello, "what's wrong? Are you okay? You're not being held prisoner or something like that are you?"

She chuckled; trust Collonello to make everything calmer just like the rain he helped to wash away her problems. "No, I'm not in danger or anything like that." Well, unless you count being sent to an orphanage she told herself in her mind. She took a deep breath; she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. "Mom was in a car crash-"

The Arcobaleno interrupted her. "What?!" "Is she okay?" "Are you okay?" "What is her current conditi-"

She interrupted them back, "She's dead." Everyone on the line froze.

Finally Verde asked, "What exactly happened? How did you find out? Where are you right now? Who's with you?" Ha, straight to the point as usual. But she was glad, she needed something to focus on right now and answered, "I'm not sure, some policemen came and just told me mom died in a car accident. I'm at home and currently I have two policemen waiting for the phone near the front door."

There was silence. She knew that they were all thinking. "All right, give the phone to them and let us talk to them, we'll be over as soon as we can." Verde said.

With that, she walked over to the policemen and gave the phone to policeman number one and said, "They want to talk to you." They nodded and thanked me. After she gave them the phone she went over to the couch where she curled up and tried to focus on anything but her mom. But she couldn't do it. Anything she thought about reminded her of her. Finally she turned her mind to memories of her past life and what she remembered of the anime KHR. Then she realized that she didn't know what was going to happen to her now that her mom was dead. She refused to be put in an orphanage. Would she go with one of the Arcobaleno? She didn't know. Then a thought struck her head. She would go to Nanimori! Going there would give her a chance to get to know Tsuna and some of his guardians. Plus, she had also heard her mother talk about how she had some sort of college friend who lived there. She thought that her mother said her friend's name was Nana Oshiro. Apparently they had even kept in touch through out the years. Though of course, Nana didn't know her mother was in the Mafia. Luci nodded to herself. Yep, that's what she'd do. She was going to Nanimori! Now all she had to do was convince the Arcobaleno once they got here to let her go…

* * *

**Please review!**

**Word Count: 1044**


	5. The Will

**Hello! New chapter, yay! Sorry if you were hoping for a longer chapter, but for now, all my chapters are probably going to be about a thousand words long.**

**Anyway, I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Will**

True to their word, all of the Arcobaleno (except Reborn and Aria) came and arrived within two hours, even those that had been on the other side of the world at the time. When they arrived, they all rushed to her and gave her a hug; even the more stoic ones like Verde and Viper. When they asked her if she was okay, she just said, "Yeah, mom prepared me for this day, so I'm not sinking in grief. That or it just hasn't sunken in yet." She smiled sadly and jokingly. Fortunately, they were no strangers to grief and knew not to smother her with useless questions like, "Are you alright?" They just comforted her and stayed with her to show their support.

Over a week, they got all the paperwork for the funeral and her mother's will sorted out. At the end of the week, her mother's lawyer came to read her mother's will. "I am here to read one Felicia Falco's will." He coughed and shifted a bit uncomfortably at the intense stares focused on him before continuing. "She had left her notes on various science experiment ideas to Mr. Verde, her favorite motorcycle and helmet to Mr. Skull, her tea collection and her good luck charms, her gun collection to be split between Miss Lal Mirch and Mr. Collonello, and to a person called Viper-" here the man's voice turned slightly incredulous, "a collection of various dollar bills from across the world with her face on it. She left a note saying, "To remember me by."" Everyone chuckled, even Viper, who had at first scoffed while muttering under her breath about giving her money she couldn't spend. The lawyer continued reading the various items she had decided to give to the other various friends she had made in her life and the other people she had met along the way. The man then read the long list of items and properties her mother had left for her. It turned out that she was _very_ rich now. She also owned various properties in every, and she meant _every_ country in the world. She had gotten the very large majority of everything her mother had owned being her daughter and heir.

There was also a letter her mother had asked her to give to her father Reborn if he ever remembered her along with all the personal journals she had written in over the years. The letter along with her will and everything else in it had been updated a week before her mother's death. Luci wondered if it was because she had gotten one of those famous premonitions or visions the Giglio Nero leader's had been so famous for. Her mother had been acting strange a week ago. Of course, since they were a branch line, they didn't get the visions the leaders like Luche or Aria did, mainly just foreboding feelings.

Her suspicion was justified as she read the letter her mother had left for her. It had also been written a week ago. She read the will.

"My Dear Luci,

If you are reading this, then that means that I am dead and my premonition was correct. I am sorry for leaving you so soon, but I know you will be able to move on and grow stronger for it. After all, you are my and your father's daughter and have our obviously amazing genes." Here Luci smirked a bit with tears leaking out of her eyes. Trust her mother to be so smug about something like that. The letter continued, "I know that you're a very smart girl and probably already have a plan on what to do next-" she smiled wryly, her mother knew her so well," but if you would listen to a dead woman's last request," here she got curious, "I ask that you wait a few more years before you _really_ enter into the dark world we know as the Mafia. I want you to have a childhood not filled with death, danger and despair. I want you to be able to make friends without worrying about being assassinated all the time. I want you to go to school and enjoy it without looking over your shoulder every other minute. And most of all, I want you to be safe and live happily. If possible, I would like you to move to a town called Nanimori in Japan." She was shocked. Did her mother see this coming? "It's a small town filled with fairly normal if amazingly oblivious people. It's also where my old friend Nana lives. Remember me telling you about her (You better of I'll make you go through memory training again even though I'm dead!)?" she chuckled nervously and looked over her shoulder to see if the spirit of her mother was behind her before continuing reading, "Tell her you're her daughter and what happened and she'll let you stay with her, though I have a small property there in Nanimori if you don't wish to live with her. Though, she makes amazing meals and even better coffee…" Damn, was her mother bribing her from the grave? Her mouth was already salivating. From what her mother had told her, her love of good food and coffee was one of the things she shared with her father. "And yes, I am bribing you. I heard she even got married and had a son, so you should have at least one friend there. Remember though, if he does anything inappropriate, kick him between the legs!" she could feel her mother grinning vindictively here. Honestly, her mother had had a protective streak equal to that of a father's with a daughter-complex! "Please tell the others-the Arcobaleno-that I'm sorry for leaving and that if they start sulking I'll haunt them and make them regret it! Also, if you do get a chance to meet your father and he remembers me, please tell him that I loved him… And then give him hell and smack him for daring to forget!" Once again, she winced while promising her mother to do as she asked. "That's about everything I guess. There's nothing else I really want to say. Just, be safe (as possible when involved with the Mafia), live happily, and I hope that you eventually find someone to love as much as I did your father.

Love,

Mom, Felicia Falco

P.S. If the person you love ever breaks your heart, I have enclosed another letter with instructions and various ideas on how to torture and get revenge on him for doing so."

Finally, the tears she had subconsciously been holding back came flooding out. Trust her mother to be prepared for everything, even the P.S. part! The other Arcobaleno had left to their own rooms in the house with their own personal letters her mother had left them in her will. Finally tired out, she fell asleep on her bed clutching her mother's letter to her heart with a small smile on her face.

Later, her surrogate aunts and uncles came into her room and smiled softly when they saw her. Fon tucked her into bed and then they all gave her their own various good nights, kissed her forehead and left the room, Verde being the last one turned off the lights as he left.

* * *

**Word Count: 1223**

**Sorry, no major action. This is just a bit of a filler chapter that needed to happen before moving on in the plot. I hope you enjoyed it! And please review, I always enjoy hearing feedback. Just.. please try to make it curse free and rated K, k?**


	6. Convincing-guilt tripping & Flashbacks

**I unfortunately do not own KHR.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Convincing/guilt tripping and Flashbacks**

The next day was full of yelling and loud arguments. The Arcobaleno definitely didn't like the idea of her going to Nanimori by herself to stay with some _civilian_ that didn't even know about the Mafia. Of course, her counter-arguments were that there was a much lower chance of people looking for her there so it was therefore safer. The fact that it was her mother's last wish helped too.

"Honestly!" She exclaimed. "The way you're reacting is like I'm willing giving myself up to the Estraneo or something! I'll be perfectly fine there. Besides," she said looking at them with a deceivingly innocent look on her face, "you aren't going to deny my recently dead mother's last wish would you?" The Arcobaleno shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything. Luci smiled triumphantly, "Good! Now that everything's settled, I'm going to go pack." With that she walked back to her room with a light skip in her step. After all, it's not everyday that someone wins an argument against an Arcobaleno, let alone six of them.

As the group of ridiculously powerful babies watched her walk away, Collonello smiled wistfully and said, "Despite how much she looks like her father, she can be scarily like her mother, kora!"

Skull shivered and said, "Well I say better her mother than her father. At least Felicia didn't kick me around all the time and actually knew the meaning of Mercy."

Fon hummed and said, "I don't know. Felicia could be pretty sadistic when she wanted to. She just never directed those tendencies towards you."

Verde nodded agreeing. "According to the statistics and data I have, Felicia's sadistic streak was of equal strength to Reborn's."

Lal Mirch smirked in remembrance, "Of course it is, what do you think brought them together initially? Don't you remember what they were talked about when they first met?"

_Flashback 15 years ago…_

Felicia sighed, as much as she loved her cousin Luche who cares how many times removed, the political parties were so _boring_. The people there for political reasons were all polite demeanor while in the back of their minds trying to figure out a way to use her to their advantage. Honestly, she was glad for the lessons her grandfather gave her on politics, but again, now it was so easy that it was an annoyance. Thankfully there was _some_ good company here or she'd probably be bored to death. At these types of parties she liked hanging out with the CONSUMBIN boss Lal Mirch. She especially liked exchanging tort- she meant training methods. It was so refreshing talking with a woman that wasn't air-headed or full of greed too. She turned her mind back to the conversation she was having with Lal Mirch and been momentarily distracted from.

"-llonello is so annoying sometimes." Lal said with a huff and a bit of blush on her cheeks. "He keeps saying these stupidly corny love lines to me and no matter what I do in training to put him off, he keeps coming back! I'm seriously starting to think that he's either dumb or a masochist."

She grinned, "Or possibly both _and_ madly in love with you."

Lal's face turned tomato red, "Wh-what! That's ridiculous! Why in the world would he be in love with me?"

"You're a strong willed woman who's strong and beautiful." She pointed out. "Plus, as you said before," she said grinning, "he's a masochist." After talking a bit more about Collonello's attempts to get Lal to go on a date with him, they turned back to training methods. "-and to help them build stamina, tie steak to them and then set hungry wolves on them, that'll get them running!"

Lal shook her head admirably, "You know, when I first met you, I didn't realize you had such a sadistic streak. You seemed like another one of those boring women with nothing but fluff and ways to seduce rich men in your head."

The Falco grinned, "Bet I changed your mind quickly when we first met."

_Flashback within a flashback to three months and 15 years ago…_

Lal gazed around her bored. She hated these stupid parties. If it weren't for the fact that it was Luche hosting it, she wouldn't have bothered to come at all. Suddenly a pretty woman with long, black curled hair in a striking green dress came alongside her and started to say something before Lal cut her off, "Look, I don't care what you think about some handsome man you fancy or where you got your dress. I detest parties like these and would rather not talk to you so if you have nothing else to say, go away." She had always found that being blunt usually drove them away so she didn't have to deal with them.

The woman scowled, "Well I'm sorry, but it's not exactly like I want to be here either. It's just that you looked like one of the few women here with something between their ears besides air."

Lal now looked back at the woman with renewed interest and asked with a raised eyebrow, "So can I assume that you have more then air and cotton between your ears too then?"

She scoffed, "Of course. The only reason I'm here is because Luche asked me to."

Lal nodded, "Me too, otherwise I never would've come. So, what's your relationship with her then?"

The woman grinned sheepishly and said, "I'm her cousin like her cousin a couple times removed or something. We've known each other since we were children. How about you?"

"I'm one of the Arcobaleno." She said bluntly.

The woman ohhhed and nodded. "That explains it. Makes sense too." Then she gasped, "I just realized that I haven't introduced myself! My name is Felicia Falco, but my friends just call me Feli." She said and offered her hand

Lal took and shook it. "Lal Mirch, boss of COMSUBIN and rain guardian of the Arcobaleno."  
Felicia smiled brightly and said, "We're going to be great friends, I can tell." Besides, she said grinning, "Who else am I going to have an intelligent conversation with?"

_End of Flashback within a flashback…_

Lal nodded her agreement and then said, "I should introduce you to Reborn. He also has a wide sadistic streak, so you'd probably get along really well, if only about training methods."

Feli visibly brightened, "Really? I can't wait! When can I meet him?"

Lal hummed in contemplating and said, "Well, at parties like these he's generally in four different places. He's either at the bar, guarding Luche, avoiding his fan girls, or-" a high, glee filled shriek rang through the air, "surrounded by said fan girls."

Felicia deadpanned, "I think I found him." Looking at a mob of girls in really high-heeled shoes surrounding something, the only thing visible being the top of a fedora hat.

Lal grinned and said, "Come on, we better go rescue him. As gentlemanly and patient as Reborn can pretend to be, even _he_ snaps sometimes."  
The other woman nodded pityingly. "I feel bad for him." And off they went to rescue the World's Greatest Hitman who was being annoyed to death by fan girls.

Felicia was slightly impressed when she first saw Reborn. He was what you could consider devilishly handsome and fended off the fan girls around him with ease. She could see the annoyance in his eyes as a refused yet another woman's advances, though he hid it well.

"Reborn!" Lal called out. "I found someone I think you'd get along with. Meet me over by the punch when you escape your admirers." She grinned and then grabbed and dragged Felicia away and towards the punch stands.

A few minutes later, Reborn showed up, not a single piece of clothes ruffled or out of place. Felicia had to admire his skill, skilled or not, fan girls were one of the scariest enemies out there. "So Lal, who did you want me to meet?" he asked brusquely.

Lal motioned Felicia over and said grinning, "This is Felicia Falco, she's Luche's cousin and is one of the few that has more than fluff for a brain. She also has some excellent training methods you'd probably like, so I thought I'd introduce you two."

The two sized each other up. Then Reborn nodded and offered his head, "Reborn, World's Greatest Hitman. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The other woman nodded, "Felicia Falco, nice to meet you too." Then she grinned and said, "So, what's your favorite wake-up method?"

Reborn grinned back and said, "Leon transformed into a Ten-ton hammer.

She nodded and said, "I usually find a good kick out of bed works well too."

And the two were off; discussing various methods of tor- she meant training. Lal shook her head, she knew the two would get along.

_End of Flashback_

Skull shuddered and then said, "It's your fault then that Reborn got more sadistic!"

Lal glared back and said, "Shut it lackey, no talking back." The Arcobaleno continued to bicker amongst themselves until Luci came back with a suitcase that was big enough that she could fit in.

"Alright! I'm all packed! So, when can we go?" she asked.

* * *

**Word Count: 1537**

**Hope you enjoyed! And please review! It's somewhere below and a little to the left...**


End file.
